


Wait.. YOU'RE My Roommate??

by viixiie



Category: Pitch Perfect 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viixiie/pseuds/viixiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca thought all was good and well when she transferred to the fancy music college and meets her roommate early in the morning, a pretty German girl named Ari.<br/>Only...<br/>Ari was never her roommate.</p><p>I'm combining roommate AU with college AU because I have no time for things, augh.<br/>But also- AU where Amy never fucks up, and Beca meets Lu at a fancy music school instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait.. YOU'RE My Roommate??

Beca sighed heavily, turning her key in the lock of the corresponding door and swinging it open. Her first day at this crazy music college had been uneventful thus far and she wasn't sure whether to be thankful or disappointed by it.

"Beca?" THe voice that called out from her room startled her, and she almost wondered if it had a bit of an accent to it.

"That's me," Beca called back as she dragged her luggage in behind her. A girl barely taller than her jumped to her feet and bounded over with an eager grin to help her. She moved like a puppy, or maybe a deer, Beca wasn't quite sure. She was short, but her legs were long and lean, almost dainty, but still muscular. She extended a lightly tanned hand, her long ponytail swinging over her shoulder as she straightened. 

"Mein name ist Ari," she explained, pausing a moment to giggle at Beca's disappointed expression. "Relax, I speak English fluently. Danish and Norwegian, as well."

Beca laughed, clearly a little intimidated by the skills if her roommate. "I vaguely remember high school German. So, uh, English would be great." The brunette ran a hand through her hair awkwardly and took Ari's grin and nod as her cue to pull her stuff toward the vacant bed that was close to the door.

The shift gave her a glimpse of their shared closet, and the side fully stocked with clothes held a lot of dark greys and blacks, or the occasional imposing dark color. Looking at the girl in the light grey capris and neon coral tank top, Beca had to tilt her head quizzically.

"You really don't strike me as the dark and intimidating type," she commented lightly, motioning towards the closet.

Ari just grinned and turned back to her phone, graceful legs strewn in perfectly photogenic fashion over the wine red comforter of her bed.

Wow, even her bed was striking.

Still, Beca had to take in the scene for a moment. Emily had gotten her into photography, with with her expressive face and lean physique, Ari would make an excellent model.

"Can I ask you something kinda weird?" the younger brunette asked simply. "Sorry, that sounds like it'll be creepy, it's nothing bad-"

"Nein, go on. Ask away." Ari shut off her phone and set it down, going to turn herself to face Beca when a sharp "don't move!" stopped her.

"I mess around with photography," Beca asked quickly. "And sometimes a little lowkey sketching, but I mostly just TAKE pictures. I was wondering if I could get you? Maybe? The pose you had would be cool, and if you're into the dark and morbid scene, I could definitely add some effects to that comforter for a really cool look."

Ari's smile broadened. "Are you kidding? Of course!" She slid herself down, throwing her phone aside with  surprising abandon as she flattened herself against the comforter and through her arms out at her sides in an effortlessly perfect form. 

"You are a very aesthetically pleasing individual," Beca complimented, instantly furrowing her brow at the strangeness of it despite the good-natured "thank you" she got in reply as she held her phone up to catch Ari at a few different angles.

 

The two ended up making lunch shortly after, while Beca informed Ari that photography was in fact not her true passion- and learned that the graceful German found music production even cooler.

She was very eager to assist, helping Beca figure out the fastest routes to her classes and then coming back to help her unpack. They'd finally finished, flopping back on their beds, when Beca let out a huff.

"You know you're kinda the best roommate ever, right?" Beca asked to the already-texting fawn she'd befriended. 

Her answer was slightly delayed as she finished her text and let another one of her charming smiles spread over her face. "Don't you wish we were roommates?"

It caught Beca off guard. She looked over her, about to ask what she meant, when suddenly Ari swung her body upright and bounced to her feet, just as a knock sounded at the door.

The brunette sat up quickly, staring after the other woman in confusion- until her jaw practically hit the floor.

Ari greeted their visitor excitedly, dragging her into the room, and dear God, if Ari was aesthetically pleasing, this girl was an actual goddess.

She seemed to know it, too, her friendly smile making a barely noticable shift into an amused smirk as she took in Beca's expression. Sweet baby Jesus.

"Ari helped me unpack and settle in," she explained in a smooth accent, slightly less prominent than Ari's and considerably deeper. Beca was in love. "I did not want to leave you to do it all yourself as I had to run errands and ask about some of my classes. I asked her to stay behind to help you."

Beca finally turned her gaze to Ari again. "You went all day.. You lied!" she accused, thought she didn't sound particularly angry.

"You never specifically referred to me as your roommate. But speaking of, Astrid is probably missing me." The two came together as if by instinct, or perhaps magnetic force, Ari leaning up on her toes with a hand on the blonde's shoulder and said blonde tilting with a slight smile and adorably downcast eyes to accept the light kiss Ari placed on her cheek before she flounced out of the room with a wave.

And suddenly the mysterious roommate's attention was all for Beca. The brunette found herself swallowing hard.

"Hallo, I am the Kommissar to most," she introduced herself, and remembering what she knew of German, the nickname meant Commissioner. It was a position of dominance and power. The Bella found herself a lot more okay with this than she shood have been, but then the Kommissar was extending a hand and Beca was shaking it and only able to think of the amazingly soft warmth of her hands- which she promptly acknowledged, out loud and rather excitedly, and the room filled briefly with the melodic sound of an angel's laughter at her slip.

It would be the first of a great many.


End file.
